A Riders Life
by 11TsukiRai22
Summary: You said I almost died because of her!You said that to my little SISTER!Don't you dare to go near her,EVER again.Or I will kill you Hitsugaya.I WILL KILL YOU.;the fury in his eyes never faded,never faltered. First 4 chapters rewritten.Cause:boringness
1. A weird day

**DIS STORIES FIRST CHAPTERS ( ALL UP TO THE 4th ) ARE BEING REWRITTEN!**

**The first chapters are shitty now…. =.='' Well, SHITTIER.**

**I can't seem to get the things in the first three or four chappies rolling. IT'S SO EFFING BORING, EVEN I AM DYING AND I WROTE THIS!**

**You are allowed to skip some chapters, let me tell you it gets better in the… 4 CHAPTER!**

**Take a look at it and reconsider reading and reviewing this story please, it means a lot to me. **

**Oh, and if you people who are reading this are fans of GOKUHARU ( cause I am and if you want to say something I will happily open a debate for you *_* ) ahem…. Oh yeah! GO WRITE FRIGGIN STORIES FOR THEM. ME WANT STORIES * trololol face***

**THAT IS ALL.**

**BLEACH IS NOT MINE! IT BELONGS TO TITE KUBO!**

**HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK**

It was quite a wonder to her, every time the males in her house fought. They could bring out such poses, some indicating something her innocent mind didn't want to comprehend,that it was… scary.

Right now, she was standing at the foot of the staircase, dressed for soccer practice, pissed of at the male part of her family for waking her up at _**seven fucking in the morning in the middle of summer vacation**_, but the most bizzare and annoying thing she saw was her father, perched up on a chair, a hand with chopsticks behind his head, the other holding a bowl of rice and sushi. He had a pretty strange look on his face. It was one of happiness , the result of seeing his daughter, and one of _oh-shit-my-dear-son-were-fucked. _His head slowly turned to his son, who was by now sweating as if he'd run a marathon, looking at Karin, then at his father and then again in Karins direction.

Karin, who noticed all this in three seconds flat, didn't even have time to properly say good morning, because something black and moist hit her square in the face.

Her eyes widened to dinner plates, as a result of being shocked, but then immediatelly became slits. Count in the fact that her father, who was of emotions and body language as aware as a stone is aware of the feeling of being cold or too hot, launched himself at her, screaming something along the lines of his offspring giving him a hug, her mood changed from bad to worse, and then from worse to worst.

**HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK**

She was pissed. Oh Kami, she was so effing pissed, there aren't words to describe how pissed she was right now!

Being woken up at _seven in the moring in the middle of summer vacation,_ almost tearing out her hair while combing the black mess, looking for her _lost_ soccer utensills in her room which looked like an atom bomb fell down on it, stumbling down the stairs almost falling over, and then get greeted by her disfunctional family and a sushi in the face, she was not in a happy mood. **Not at all.**

And now her father was flying towards her, ready to give her a morning hug, which would surely suffocate her half to death.

Not the ideal morning, and she was _still __**half asleep **_for goodness sake!

And now she wanted to beat something black and blue. You see, Karin's always had some… issues with agression and Kurosaki pride often had something to do with it, or she was simply pissed beyond recognition.

And now, the second reason was on. She was pissed of at her father, and she'll beat him together. _Now._

She streched out her left foot, so that her unsuspecting fathers nose crashed into the heel, making a crunching sound.

His nose will be even more disformed now, that's for sure.

Moving her foot to the left, she let her father crash into the wall, leaving a big hole and a broken sunflower picture. Her father let out a disgruntled sound, before finnaly quieting down. Karin put her foot on the ground under the stairs and made her way towards the kitchen. Her brother was sitting there, reading news paper and sipping what looked like green tea. He wasn't eating again.

;Ichi-nii, if you don't eat something you'll get anorexic and die. ; Karin said, while rummaging through the cupboards of their kitchen.

; I'm not hungry. ; he said without looking up from the newspaper.

; You'll regret it later Ichi-nii. ; she retorded, arms full of food like cereals, apples, bananas, toast, milk butter and jam.

; How you aren't fat, I will never know. ; he looked up from his cup of tea.

; Turning poetic aren't we? Just for your information, I need energy for soccer, so I have to eat much so I won't get anorexic like you will. Should I make you something? ; the innocent question hit Ichigo like a ton of bricks.

; No, thanks Karin… I don't want to go through your… cooking again. ;

Ichigo shudered, remembering the one time his sister wanted to try cooking. Lets just say the rice wasn't the only one who suffered. The family had a few unpleasant encounters in the bathroom even weeks after her cooking. And the kitchen smelt like something died in there. Thank god their father knew how to cook, otherwise they'd have to live on fast food, and that isn't a very pleasant thought.

While he was lost in his thoughts, that was for five minutes, Karin already finished a bowl of cereals, two toasts with butter and jam and an apple/banana mix.

; You're a glutton-monster you know that? ;

; Yeah. ; she picked up her soccer ball and put on her blue sneakers. ; I'm out! ;

And with that she was gone.

Ichigo stood up from his chair, and brought the cup from his tea to the sink.

; Let's go, Kiba. ; he said, not looking up from the sink.

; Yes master. ;

**HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK**

She was walking down the path she always walked. She was wearing the same clothes, humming the same melody, swinging her ball the same way and greeting the passerbys as she always did. Yet, something seemed strange today… as if something will happen. And her intuition never failed her. EVER.

There was just that… feeling in the air. Ya know, like someone's following you, watching your every move, hearing each and every one of your breaths, hearing your thumping heart as it tries to free itself from the ribcage of it's owner to run to the safest corner and stay there, as long as it can escape the scruntisizing yellow eyes and fleeting shadows… WHUT!

She quckly turned around again to check and make sure that everything was alright. And AGAIN she saw a passing shadow, fleeting yellow glances and shining teeth, bared just for the sun light to touch them and make them gleam ina terrifying fashion. She tried to control the shaking of her body in fear, but you can not do anything against primal instincs. She felt threatened, so her body had the natural urge to run away from the threat as fast as possible. But she, being a Kurosaki, had learned to supress that urge a long time ago, yet why did her entire body tell her to run back to her house and call her brother?

By now, she has surpassed the point of being terrified. She was petrified. Her entire body was shaking, eyes swishing in a crazy manner, as if trying to make out the source of the danger, yet not finding anything. The visions of yellow were now accompanied by swirls of black and white, mixing together with the shine of the windows in the midday sun.

She had dropped her soccer ball a long time ago, now standing in the middle of the desserted soccer field… alone.

She didn't even know how she got here, if she knew right, she was standing on a road a few seconds before. Her paranoia even , nor did she know how long she was standing there.

She left this morning around eight o'clock, and now the sun way high in the sky. It must've been somewhere around…midday.

She spent four hours here… How, she didn't know. So as she was standing in the middle of almost nowhere, staring off to the distance and wondering what the hell happened here, she failed to notice the source of her paranoia that was slowly nearing her.

Arms grabbed her, twisting her in a unimaginable pose, before finnaly dislocating her shoulders. She screamed in pain. The thing either knew what it was doing or it was just sheer luck. She did't know, but then again who would care about two dislocated shoulders while being attacked by….something.

Her logic was always somewhat strange.

So as she resisted, her Kurosaki will and pride would not let her be still while someone kiddnaped her, it started to smell terribly like a corpse lying in it's own sh*t and vomit. You can imagine it was terrible.

The smell stung in her nose, until her body finnaly gave in and she lost consciousness.

_In the darkness we are all the same…_

_yet the eyes can make you shiver…_

_down to your spine…_

**HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK**

**Who's Kiba? **

**Who CARES!**


	2. Meeting destiny

**I don't have anything to tell except:**

**WRITE GOKUHARU!**

**Thank you.**

**BLEACH DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! IT'S RIGHTFUL OWNER IS TITE KUBO.**

**HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK**

_In the darkness we are all the same…_

_yet the eyes can make you shiver…_

_down to your spine…_

You know, falling unconscious isn't a very appealing idea on itself, for one your pride could be very,_ very_ hurt, and for the other, you could wake up in a completely unknown place, surrounded by trees, something that looked like an enourmous ,squishy, moving mushroom, tied to a big tree and sitting in a clearing that smelled like someone had forgotten a 2000 years old fish there.

Not a very pleasant expirience to lose consciousness because of a bad smell and then regain it only to lose it again because of a smell that could probably make a stone dig itself a hole.

And the mushroom was _moving _again. _ANNOYING_.

Apparently her consciousness wasn't the only thing that was affected by the smell. She was _hallucinating_ now too! The mushroom had teeth and was nipping at bones! WOW!

She watched with fascination as it spit out the gnawled bone to the ground. She giggled.

Goodbye common sense.

The thing turned around, allarmed by the sudden noise. Their eyes met in a calculating glance. Yellow met hazy black.

; So you're awake. ;

; Stap screechin ma ers hart. ; she was hostile now. Her moods were swinging like a pregnant womans. She wiggled around for a few minutes, trying to break free from her bindings, but without succes. It was quite a surprise that the Mushroom-monster knew how to tie a friggin Gordion knot. Well she hoped it would be able to untie it too, or else hell will break loose. And _**FUCK**_, her shoulders _**hurt**_!

; You're quite a lively one aren't you? ; the monster sniggered, licking it's chubby hands.

; Yes, Marshmallow-san. ; man, she did have guts. And she was so moody, I mean who whouldn't be after going through that ordeal _she_ went through.

; You're getting more and more annoying as the time passes, you can thank your high reiatsu for even surviving the journey here. The pressure would've killed any normal human. Let's just hope your high reiatsu helps me getting bigger and stronger so I can join Aizen-samas army. ; A wolfish grin made its way on the chubbier-than-a-big-fat-baby-ass face, before making its way to her. She was binded, she couldn't move and the monster would surely eat her. The gleam in it's slinted eyes, the razor sharp teeth, the claws, just itching to tear flesh and seep the ground in crimson blood… all that indicated that the former things the thing had said weren't jokes. The primal instinct now, although clouded, was ringing alarm bells everywhere in her body. She was going to die… Her eyes widened, the air got hotter, her heart started beating as if it wanted to run away again… The bare pressence of a superior predator was all it took for her body to go haywire, fearing the outcome of this facing. Heavy footsteps resonated through the hollow, smelly clearing , stopping in front of her. Her head was bowed, her mind already admited defeat to the monster, though her body seemed to act on instinct. Gripping the ropes and letting out a primal cry, her mind was closed by a curtain of black.

**HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK**

_; Have you felt that? ;a serious voice resonated through the tree crowns._

_; It'd be immpossible not to. ; another one snorted, bowing the tree crown with it's massive head._

_; Let's go check it out. ; the first voice added. _

_; Yes, master. ; the shadow faded with it's companion._

**HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK**

Drumming. Heavy drumming resonated in a hollow room, or was it a hollow tree she was in? Did the drumming even exist, or was it only a fruitless attempt of her tired body and mind to rest. She didn't know what it was, but it wasn't very welcome either. It only made her head hurt more. And then there were _voices_. Loud, annoying, bickering voices right outside her beautiful, safe walls.

_; Why did you bring her here Hitsugaya? ; _a female voice inquired. It seemed pretty enraged.

_; I already told you, Arisawa, she managed to kill an Adjuchas just with her __**reiatsu**__, I have a feeling she is our sixth part. ;_ a pretty calm and composed male voice answered, not fazed by the agressive female voice.

_; But for all we know she could be one of Aizens minions! She could kill us any time! I mean- ;_

_; Do you think I'd let her roam around free until everything is cleared?; _the male voice interupted rudely_ ; She will be in custody for the time being. I will watch over her until he comes back. He should be arriving soon. ;_

_; Yes. Strawberry is coming back today. ;_ a pretty female voice filled in the details she'd been missing.

It suddenly got quiet. She stood from the comfy futon she was lying on and made her way towards the massive wooden door that kept her apart from the truth.

_; Hey, guys, she woke up. ;_ another unknown voice stated. It was a male, that's for sure. A deep baritone.

She took the giant handle and tried to open the door, only to find it locked.

; Oi, let me out. ; she screamed thorugh the doors. If she understood what they were talking about a few minutes before, they would'nt leet her go very soon. They thought she was a spy.

; How do we know you aren't going to do anything to harm us? ; the pissed off female voice was at it again.

; I don't know where I am or who _you _are for that matter so I don't think I have a reason for killing you. I just want to go home again and leave all this shit behind me! ; she was screeching like an old hag now. Just as she thought they wouldn't let her out, the door clicked and opened up for her to see four faces staring back at her tired and half dead one.

; Hi… ; her tired voice was met with silence. She didn't know where she mustered up the strenght to sream before. Now that she wasn't locked up in that lightless room, her eyes meeting the light for what felt like the first time in years she felt weak and half dead.

; Are you sure about this, Hitsugaya? ;

All four heads turned to the short white haired boy that was standing next to the big red-haired guy. The first thing Karin noticed about him were his eyes, a striking colour of sea green which eminated a cool tone of sea blue along with it. They were the most beautiful eyes she's ever seen and soon she found herself in a staring contest with him. All the while she tried to penetrate the depths that were his pupils for any emotions…love, hate, pain… Yet, she found nothing. His eyes were guarded, and to anyone who would give his eyes more than just a passing glance, they would seem hollow. But to her, his eyes expressed so much more than his body let on. He had the body of a 13 year old, yet his eyes spoke of war and peaceful times, where pain and killing wasn't a daily routine. While staring at his face, flashes of memories played in her mind. A white haired child being born, the same child receiving an egg, painted in a beautiful glowing blue, a young white haired man killing a black haired girl, her heart stung at that one… she didn't know what they were, and yet, she couldn't have cared less… she was lost in his eyes, clueless as to how dig out the emotions from his sea green depths…

While on the other side, it was the exact opposite.

The emotions from the dark depths that were her eyes, came at Hitsugaya with full speed. Her eyes, a colour of deep, almost black blue, radiated and aura of nonchalance and sarcasm, yet he knew better than that. All that nonchalance and sarcasm just served as a curtain, if only to protect herself from the outer world. She was, in some aspects of life, just like him. Trying to hide her real feelings from the world, and with that protecting the people around her, and more importantly, herself. He saw it all, in a short span of the six and half minutes they were staring at each other. The suffering, the pain, the determination, the love, the hate and the most important one. Pride. Anyone who gave a look at her eyes, saw the way she walked or the way she spoke, could easily decipher her as a very proud person. He was no different. He had to put up a cold and proud front, if only to intimidate his enemies. And just like her, he had visions of the past. Flashes of a young black haired girl, playing with a dog on a street, others of a black haired woman fighting with twin blades against a hollow, and then a flash of white and black, mixing in a beautiful shade of grey. The visions continued , until they were broken up.

; Why are they staring at each other so long, I'm hungry. ; a whining voice brought them back from their reverie, their heads jolting up.

; I wasn't staring! ; they shouted at once, scaring the poor red headed guy almost out of his shoes.

They glared at each other, pushing the former staring and memories to the back of their heads.

; Stop repeating what I say! ; again the spoke in unison.

; Stop it!;

That went on for quite some time, until a black haired girl decided to go between them.

; Hitsugaya-san… ; she looked at Karin expectantly. She finnaly got the hunch and stuttered out a meek _Karin._ The chibi punk snorted at that, and she made sure to hit him for that. The black haired girl resumed talking.

; HItsugaya-san,behave. Karin-san.; she turned to the girl after giving Hitsugaya _the _look ; Since our leader will be arriving soon I think it would be apropriate to tell you our names. It is up to our leader to tell you anything else. ; she turned to the red head, who was currently talking to the extremely agressive girl.

; The red head is Abarai Renji. He is the current guardian of the Wind. Having regular mood swings, this is the perfect element for him. ; he snorted at that but was quickly silenced by a elbow in the ribs.

; The girl who probably broke his rib just now is Tatsuki Arisawa and she is guarding the element Earth. She is the main sole of this establishment, having saved our leaders sorry ass for quite a few times, so the element suits her. ; Tatsuki spoke to her now, in a calmer manner.

; Sorry for the lash out, but I am kind of unnerved by the fact that HItsugaya brought you here. ; she wriggled her eyebrows, Hitsugaya scowled and Karin was lost as to what she wanted to say with the wriggling ; I hope we get good friends if you get to stay here. ;

; That's nice to hear. ; the girl smiled ; The next one is Hitsugaya Toushirou. He is the guardian of the element Water and is the only one who doesn't work with the element he has. ;

Now that confused her. The girl, seeing the look on her face spoke again.

; He isn't working with water, he's working with ice, which is pracitcaly just another form of water. And besides that, his element is the only one capable of changing it's physical state, plus, it goes with his personallity. Now onto me. ; the girl smiled ; I am Rukia Kuchiki, the guardian of Light. I won't talk about me much, since the leader is back home. By the way, our leaders attribute is Shadow so he kind of contradicts with me. But we understand each other pretty well. As the old saying goes _'' Where is light, there is always Shadow, and where is shadow there is always Light to light your path to the future'' _God I'm rambling again. Come on now, he's probably somewhere in the front yard by now. ; she led their group down the empty hallway and pushed Karin first into a big hall. The black haired girl looked up, only to find herself face to face with a big, black dragon with scorching yellow eyes.

_''Warm breath welcomed her face_

_As she stared into the eyes_

_Of the black death''_

**HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK**

**I'm producing boring chapters again. It's 3 AM I'm goin to sleep. **

**Nity Nity.**


	3. Who are you?

**WRITE GOKUDERA HAYATO X MIURA HARU**

**I am currently on standby.**

**BLEACH DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER IS TITE KUBO.**

**HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK**

_; Warm breath welcomed her face_

_As she stared into the eyes _

_Of the black death ;_

Scorching yellow eyes, white, long teeth, black mane,half covering it's eyes and the bony substance the monster that attacked her had had was encircling it's entire forehead with a black half moon engraved in it. Let me tell you, it was quite a sight ot behold. She couldn't see anything else but it's massive head iin front of her, so she didn't assume that a preson was riding it.

; We're back home! ;

The familiarity of the voice that resounded thorugh the hollow hall struck her to the bone. Her eyes widened, taking in the fact, that before her stood her brother, looking at her with equally wide eyes. He was dressed in the maroon shirt and black pants he wore at home, earlier this morning. He was shocked.

; Karin… ;

**HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK**

; Ichi-nii… What are you doing here? Do you know these people? ;

She was scared, not only was she in a strange, unknown world, trapped by people who held her captive assuming she was a spy, but her brother knew these people, he was riding a big black lizard and was carrying a knife-like _sword _on his back. But luckily her rough exterior didn't let the afraidness seep through, so she just stood there, glaring at her brother, her scorching eyes demanding answers.

; Karin… what are you doing here? ; the look in his eyes was quite unbelieveable, the gleam which was everpresent until now, was replaced with a hazy look, giving the impression of a soulles body.

; Have I failed again? ; his voice was shaking, as was his body. He walked over to Kibas front paws and leaned onto them, slowly sliding to the ground. He fisted his hair, elbows on his knees, face turned down.

; First Yuzu, now you too? You too! I let both of you away from me… Oh God, who'll take care of old man now? ; he was frantic. The big dragon bowed it's head down on Ichigos level and nudged him a few times.

; Master, now is not the time to be depressive. The girl is like you, only half dead. Her body is soulles, yet it lives on. She won't need a soul burial either so do not worry. ;

; But how do you explain that she's here, I doubt she has any idea what a Jikoguchoou is. How could she get here alone? ; his shoulders were relaxed now, even though he didn't lift his head.

; A hollow brought her here. ;

Six heads turned to the voice, which belonged to no other than the Ice Prick himself.

; What do you mean by that. ; Ichigo now stood to his full height, as if to intimidate the smaller boy, which was currently leaning on a door post.

; I mean, ; his turquoise orbs flashing dangerously ; That she was brought here by one of Aizens minions. While it intended to eat her, she grilled it to nothing but a black speck on the grass just with her _reiatsu_. Face it Kurosaki, your little annoying brat is the sixt part. ;

Two pairs of Kurosaki eyes narrowed dangerously, though for different matters.

While the male part remained standing still, sending HItsugaya glares that told different kind of things that were not-so-friendly, the female part made her way over to Hitsugaya and faced him, head on.

; What'd you call me? ; her voice was dangerouslyy low, which was a clear sign to everyone who knew her, that she was extremely pissed. Sadly, she was a stranger to Hitsugaya.

; I called you an annoying brat. Have something to say? ;

; Why you annoying, extra-short-too-warm-washed-in-the-washing-machine-and-because-of-that-shrunk-icey-bastard-midget! You don't even know me and yet you have the guts to say I'm annoying! ;

; Yes, it shows in your face. ;

Her pupils dilated. He was in for it now. She could faintly hear crashing sounds resonate through the hall and she spotted a blur of red and black swirling around eachother. She had a clue it was pinneapple-head-and-babboon-face fighting with that Tatsuki girl. Her assumption was confirmed as she turned her head and saw Tatsuki drag an unconscious Renji behind her in a small row. She grinned. Now back to the matter at hand.

Her grin dissolved as she met the ever-scowling face of Hitsugaya Toushirou.

; So, Hitsugaya-san… ; that got him alert , Kurosakis were never formal.

; Or wait, maybe you would prefer that I would call you… Chibi-chan… ; a smirk that would scare the devil shittless made its way on her face, as she realized that she hit the bulls eye.

Now it was his turn for dilated pupils.

; You overstepped your boundaries, miss-I-would-be-better-off-born-male. ;

_Whut d hell!_

Short temper was never a good thing, so as soon as she heard that sentence leave his mouth, she sent a fist flying directly into the jaw of an unsuspecting Hitsugaya Toushirou. While she felt happy at the crack under her knuckles, he thought he got hit by a truck. She put reiatsu in her fist without even knowing it.

; See how low you fell Shiro, you're getting pummeled by younger girls now. ; a sarcastic tone cut through the stiffling silence. The five remaining heads turned to see who the newcomer was.

; Shiron, do not step n my pride any further please. ;

; Hai haie master. ; it's head turned to Karin ; So, who might this young lady be? ;

; Uhhh, Kurosaki Karin. ; the white beast looked at her as fascinated as she looked at it. White fur all over the body, bony substance covering the lower jaw and the front part of the snout. At the snout a small engravement could be seen, the form of an iceberg floating on water. It was colored as Hitsugayas eyes, a deep, rich turquoise.

; So you are the master of my mate. Well welcome, my name is Shiron, I am Hitsugayas dragon. ;

; Shiron, what have I told you about the mating thing? ; a growl emanated from Kiba, warning Shiron that if he would dare to talk any further, punishment would follow.

; Come down again, Kiba. I didn't say anything yet. ; the monster turned around and made its way toward the grand stairs on the other side of the room.

; Come Kiba, I need to talk to you about something. ; and with that it dissapeared into the darkness.

; Excuse me now. Master, ; he looked at Ichigo now ; Make sure you all assemble in the Lair in half an hour. We will hold a meeting as to how proceed with the matter at hand. ; he looked at Karin.

; Don't be late. ;

The humans were left there, standing in the hall.

_I will get to know you, _

_Only to lose you again…_

**HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK**

**Boring to the extreme!**

**Sorry, Ryohei influence. My bad.**

**I'M PRODUCING BORING CHAPPIES AGAIN!**

**And sorry to dissapoint you but the eight chapter will have to wait for a week now.**


	4. Luck in midst of Tragedy

**Hiya there people!**

**I haven't died, even though it looked like that. And lolz, I had a HUGE writers block. I found a new anime and I immediately watched it… Well, that was my mistake. I watched all of the eps and I was in a complete frenzy, I mean the guy was hot, he had a girl, and I am a sucker for romance… **

**It is quite an amazing anime, it's just sad that it is so short… T-T I want it to continue.**

**Well, enough said. Here's the uninteresting 4 chappie. I don't know, though, how to bring the **_**HitsuKarin **_** thing rolling, as for now, bear with me telling dramatic and angsty stories :O. YAY.**

**P.S. ICHIRUKI FANSERVICE ; all of you who don't like it, I'm gonna put a sign there so you don't have to read it 'kay?**

**HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK!**

Her heart was thumping in her chest. The too fast, but now slowly decreasing rate of her heartbeat steadied itself with the leaving of the two majestic dragons. To think what the two overgrown lizards were capabale of doing to her, made her stomach turn and twist in agony and powerlessness. She expirienced her first drive to become stronger,it was quite and idescribeable feeling. She noticed she was staring at the empty place where Shiron stood just a few minutes ago. She shook her head.

; Ichi-nii… ; she called her dear brothers name, carefull not to put any emotion to it ; This is a once in a lifetime request.. ; she fully turned to the audience that were her brothers friends, the throbbing sounds of her heart made their way into her ears, she made her voice strong, as if to overtune her heartbeat ; **Train me**. ;

**HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK!**

Kurosaki Ichigo has been through many things in his life. He has lost his mother at the tender age of nine, which was soon followed by the death of his youngest sister at the age of eleven. These two events in his life, made him to the man he was today. He stood tall for a fifteen year old, 174 centimeters was _not_ and I repeat **not ** and easy task to do ( not that he intended it anyways… )

And his flaming orange hair, added to his height, made him stand out from the crowd even more.

Since young age, he was bullied for his hair colour ( as for many other things… ), so he had to develop a _guarding sistem_ as some would call it. Soon, the carefree and childlike face was replaced by a scowl that could compete with the one of an old man , who caught children eating his cherries, or perhaps that of a bulldog... And as the years went by, he also developed a very,_ very_ , **very **, _**very **_protecting side for his sister. Her being four years his yunior, he understood that his appearence and behaviour has had consequences on the prejudgment of his younger sister in the eyes of the teachers, and she, having the troublesome and hardheaded spirit of her brother, didn't help the matter at all. Because she got into fights with older boys, he had to beat them up for hurting her, so as the consequence, the both of them got scolded by their teachers. The only upside of this whole matter was their father. Since the death of their mother and sister, the old man went all hyper and happy go lucky. He could clearly remember the day, when Karin came back with a bad note. Instead of scolding her, he made a , in his opinion, masculine stance and said _; Grades are worth shit. ;_

Since that day, many funny, sad and of course angry moments and feelings found their way into his memories and heart. From the death of his mother and sister, up to the meeting of him and Rukia, him becoming a shinigami, fighting his inner hollow, and saving Soul society a countless times until finally refusing to help anymore because of the anti magic law. And yet, all the pain and sadness stuffed up could not measure up to the pain he felt now, as his younger and _only _sister uttered the wish of him training her, the wish to _die _all over again. The knot in his gut and stomach barely allowed him to utter any words.

; Karin… Do you even know what you are asking of me? ; his voice was barely above a whisper, yet the sharpness did not escape Karins ears. ; Do you even imagine through what kind of trouble I had to go through for me to be here, to be this strong? ; His voice was gaining on volume.

But compared to the volume of the following voice, his was like a buzz of a bee against the mighty roar of a lion.

; Listen Ichi-nii! I don't want to stand at the sidelines anymore! ; the anger in her voice was poorly concealed ; Do you even imagine through what kind of shit _I _had to go! How _I _suffered! I know it sounds so goddamn selfish but I can't help it! ; she closed her eyes ; I want to be strong! **I want to fight alongside you!** ;

She stopped her ramblings and opened her eyes to look at the five pairs of widened ones.

Silence… A thunder cracked, making everyone flinch. A storm was passing by…

; Kurosaki… Do you even know who…no wait, I'll rephrase the question. ; Hitsugaya, who was watching her outburst with careful and calculating eyes, chose to '' pinpoint'' the depth, to which she was prepared to go for her brother.

_; Do you even know __**what **__we are? ;_

**HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK!**

Well, that question was indeed a good one. _What excactly were they?_

; Considering the look on your face, I take it that you don't even know _where_ you are, much less what _we _are. ; He had his way with words, that Hitsugaya. That, or he could read minds.

; Even so, I want to- ;

; What you want doesn't matter in this world! ; that was the first time she heard him raising his voice. She could tell he was getting annoyed.

; Here, in this world goes the rule _The strongest survives_ so you as an untrained human have no chance. I give you right, you should be trained… ; her eyes lightened up BUT, to the extent of protecting yourself from the small hollows. Nothing more. You have given your brother enough sorrows already, do not multiply them. He is our leader, responsible for our rise or fall. He was at the brink of death many times just because of your foolishness. I will not risk our leaders life because of you, even if I have to wait another 100 years. ;

He turned his back to her, navigating his way towards the grand stairs that probably lead to the lair.

; We will further discuss this matter in the lair. I do not have the patience for dealing with you, tomboy.;

Karin overheard the _tomboy _comment Hitsugaya made. She was numb. Hitsugayas words kept repeating in her head.

_Brother…_

_Brink of death…_

_Foolishness…_

_Because of…ME…_

A heavy silence embraced the four conscious people in the hall.

_; I'm sorry Ichi-nii… All I did in my life was making it harder for you, didn't I? ;_ her voice was shaking, barely heard by her brother, much less of the two other girls.

Tears prickled in her eyes, but she refused to let the salty substance fall.

_I am stronger than that._

She moved away from her brothers side, who was now muted by the confession of his sister.

_;I'm really sorry Ichi-nii… It won't happen again… Sayonara… ;_

And before he could do anything, she ran out in the numbing, cold night of Seiretei.

**HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK!**

**ICHIRUKI FANSERVICE!**

Rukia scrambled herself from her sitting position, ready to kick Ichigos ass. But what she saw when she looked at his face made her heart stop and eyes tear up.

Pain…Hurt…Fury…Anger… all hidden by a curtain of dullness and lifelessness. Tears pricking at the sides of his brown orbs. His eyes were **dead**…

_Many people say, the eyes are the mirror of the soul… But , what happens to the soul, when the eyes lose the light and shine they once held…When the soul is inflicted a fatal emotional wound… the eyes __**die**__…the light fades away…the soul shatters….stays the empty shell of a human… _

_; A broken man… ; _

; O..oi Ichigo, are you okay… ;

That was the last straw, the poorly hidden tears started to spill, now running freely down the high cheekbones of the man before her. He was on his knees again. She has seen him too many times in this position today. Kneeing, slouched shoulders and bowed head, tears falling down on the marble tiles on the ground. The once proud and honorfull man was now weeping like a child before her.

_He was a broken man…_

; Ichigo… ; she kneed down to him, slightly stroking his soft, orange hair. What came next was unexpected to the young woman. He grabbed her by the shoulders and drew her against him.

She was soft against his muscled body. Jolts of electricity drew through her as he breathed on her neck. He was embracing her. Tatsuki, as if sensing something was going to happen, pretended to see nothing and dragged Renji into the infirmary station of the Cave.

; Rukia… What should I do… I hurt her again… ; her neck was wet by now. Ichigo… You should go look for her first… ; she gripped the maroon shirt he wore. He returned the gesture. ; Apologize to each other then… Make everything okay… Please, I don't want to see you like this again, it hurts my heart to see you like this, you ignorant fool… Go back to your proud, arrogant, caring self… Go back to the one with whom I fell in - ; she stopped in mid sentence, eyes widening like dinner plates. ; I'm sorry… ; she could feel him grip her shirt.

; What did you want to say… Rukia… ; the desperation in his voice didn't escape her.

; Im sorry, I have to go and look at … Uuuh… Renji and Tatsuki so they... don't kill each other… ;

She wringled herself out of his embrace and if it weren't for a large, warm hand gripping her wrist, she would've surely ran out of the hall.

; Strawberry… ;

; You know… Ever since I met you, I was attracted to you. ;

_; Can't put it any blunter, stupid man… ;_ she mused.

A soft smile graced her lips.

; Strawberry… I…I love you… ; she watched his eyes as a little sparkle appeared in them. The man she loved was back, even if it was for a little time.

; I love you too Rukia… I love you… ; the first and surely not the last kiss was shared between them.

They sat together in silence for the next ten minutes, in each other embrace. Ichigo sleeping, worries completely forgotten…his sister forgotten for a bare of ten minutes… for a few moments the world was heaven… nothing more, nothing less.

_Heaven...then, a scream..._

**HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK!**

**Okay… Is it just me or has my writing style changed… Who cares!**

**Hmmmm… What to say… OH! ICHIRUKI SMUT… yeah… spur of the moment… I'm writting out of my head, spontane as you would say and that came to me. I doubt that Ichigo would leave his siter in the cold, outside by herself, but maybe Rukia drugged him or something… 3**

**Whatever. Think I'm gonna put something more **_**HitsuRin **_**in the next chappie. Maybe they'll become friends! Let's see my readers, let's see!**

**The chapters are still to short though... Gonna have to work on it :3**

**READ AND REVIEW ! MAKE ME HAPPY! OR ELSE CHAPPY WILL COME AND EAT YOU !**


	5. Destinies entwined

**Emotional state: depressed**

**Reason: **

**1. Munto and Yumemi**

**2. Dead goldfish , we'll miss you Kin :'(**

**3. Total art block**

**4. NO REWIEVS**

**I am SHATTERED! ( I told myself I ain't gonna cry… )**

**Munto and Yumemi didn't end up together… I have watched that anime 7 ******* times and I still haven't got enough of it… and not to speak of the lack of Munto fanfiction…disdainful… unacceptable… * curse, mumble, curse… ***

**WHATEVER. **

**My dear readers, I would apreciate it if you would leave your thoughts and opinions in form of reviews. Thank you. **

**Now onto the bright side of life. I've watched the 316 episode of Bleach again, and… OMFG, at the ending when Hitsu-chan and Karin speak with Granny Haru, Hitsugaya looks at Karin for 8 ******* seconds! I can't believe I just noticed that now. ( goes to EMO corner ) **

**I'm hyper again, ignore me. **

**TO THE STORY WE GO :**

_Heaven, then…a scream._

Tatsuki came running in the hall, tugging a bandaged and still unconscious Renji behind her. It was quite a funny scene, and Rukia would've smiled if it wasn't for the situation they were in. Ichigo was now on edge, already calling for Kiba, his tears dried and forgotten in sorrow for his sister, Hitsugaya was , since his outburst, in quite an emotional turmoil. She could feel the faint fluctations of his reiatsu. It seemed that he was, as unbelieveable as this sounds, sorry for the things he said to Karin, which was strange since they obviously didn't like each other.

Speaking of Hitsugaya, she could feel his spiritual pressure getting nearer.

; Ichigo ; the tall man turned to her ; Hitsugaya is coming down. ; she said in a quiet voice. She didn't know if Ichigo was mad at Hitsugaya for saying these words to his sister, since that made her leave. And her fears confirmed as the Deathberies eyes narrowed and his reiatsu fluctated dangerously, she could feel the want of those black and red flames to grill Hitsugaya black. It wasn't hard to say just by the expresion on his face either.

( A/N Just type in mustangs gloves, and if you find a pic where mustang has a pissed of expresion and his pulling on his glove, ya got it right… )

; Oi, Rukia! What was that just now? ; Tatsuki unnecesarily screamed, which made Renji wake up.

He rubbed his head for a while, and then it finnaly clicked in him.

; You send me to the dreamland again you Boxing freak! Are you crazy! All I said was that you have a nice bu- ;

: Shut it or I'm gonna kick you into oblivion. ; well, that shut him up. ; Karin is gone. ; she added in a quiet voice.

; Well, then let's go find her! ; he scrambled to his feet, and ran up the grand stairs and into the lair, almost knocking over Hitsugaya.

; Watch where you're going Abarai. ; he silently scolded him. Baboon-face halted, shocked by the sound of the frozen boy. It was so… regretful and sad. He didn't dare, nor did he have the opportunity to glance at his eyes. It was a good thing he couldn't, because the ice that could be found there before his outburst was no longer present, now replaced by aquamarine water.

_; I do not have a reason to be this…emotionaly destroyed just because I said what was true. The girl was living in a utopia. ; _he reasoned in his mind, jet, it didn't make these emotions go away.

In the Lair, he was so emotionaly stressed that even Shiron came to him and asked him what was wrong. Since the dragon knew him all too well, there was no sense in deniying what he felt. So he poured out all his emotions, from being furious at the young girl for being so naive to the sad and regretful emotions he felt because he '' screamed'' at her. The dragon just smiled a knowing smile, and went silent for a few seconds. It was quite funny, seeing his otherwise emotionaly controlled master break down just because he raised his voice against the Kurosaki girl.

_FLASHBACK:_

_; Do you remember ;_ Shiron said in a serious tone _; What Kiba said in the Main Hall? About the dragon mates? ; _Hitsugaya waguely wondered what he meant, until he stumbled on the memory of Shiron taunting him. He scowled. The dragon took that as a '' yes'' and continued.

_; As you probably know, I was born from a part of your soul, as will be your zanpakuto but that is beside the point.; _the dragon halted, letting the words sink in _; Reincarnation. It is believed that the soul, after the death of the body, returns to live in another body. May it be a plant, human or animal._

_Reincarnation plays a crucial role in the mating of us dragons. You and Karin-san, no, the souls of you two have been bonded by the indestructable bond of love and trust centuries ago. May it be fate or just pure coincidence that brings you together, either way, you are bonded by a legend. Five thousand years ago, was the age of dragons and magic in Seiretei. I remember being born from your soul back then, you were still young,nine or ten years if I remember were a farmer boy, of no royal status, yet you possesed intelligence, a clear mind and a strong sense for justice. You were bound to grow into a strong and powerful warrior with me and your zanpakuto by your so you grew up, you were already twenty, yet your icy demeanor scared all the females away. Except one. ;_ Shiron had a serene look on his face

_ ; The countries of this world found themselves in war. Back then, you were forced into the army but you quicky climbed to the elite ranks. You became the captain of the tenth squad. And as you see, your history is constantly repeating. But, the first day of your being as a captain, we were attacked by hollows sent from the King of Hueco Mundo, Hagan. You were sent out to fight off all of the hollowfied humans. That was when you met her. She had a different name, which I sadly cannot remember, but, you were entranced with her. She was fighing with a beautiful ,__slim blade, glistening in a rich red colour when hit by the was when the first of us three fell. Your zanpakuto. He was entranced with her zanpakuto spirit. The second of us to fall was I. Her dragon, Kazan, she was simply beautful. Slim, powerful and beautiful. I loved her and I still do. ;_

That was when the dragon bowed his head down on Hitsugayas level

_; You my dear friend, fell in love with her the second you saw her eyes. Sadly, you ended up fighting with her, a one to one duel. And that was the first time you wrote history. You and her were the last two standing on the battlefield covered in ten thousand corpses of hollows and humans. It was quite funny how the fight between the two of you ended. You were constantly talking to eachother, expresing hate towards the Kingdoms you served most amusing was the final attack. ;_ he chuckled _; You pinned her down and forced her to release her hollow mask. After that, I was sure you regretted ever forcing her to do that. As far as I could read your feelings, and I could, she was a very atractive woman in your eyes. Kazan and I were watching from the sidelines, already comfortable with each other. Sadly, our masters were having… problems with associating. She told me her master never even looked at a man since she was young. You two were similar. Well, returning to your matter. She pushed you off of her, and stood up,she reached just below your chin. She patted you on the head with a smirk rivalling the shine of the sun, saying that you're a good fighter. That was when you, unintentionally fell for her, and the feeling was mutual, the two of you didn't know each other, yet there was a strong pull of atraction present. You continued to meet her, and once, you confessed to her. She returned your feelings. Six months later, you were supossed to marry. It was supposed to be a small ceremony just between the two of , she never went to Hueco Mundo, which was a dangerous thing to do. I still have a scar on my wing because a Gillian attacked me while we were infiltrating the main tower of Hagans Kingdom. You found her there, in a cell. She was being tortured because they found out she was romantically involved with and enemy. I still can't believe how pissed of you were. You managed to freeze the two adjuchas just with your reiatsu. It was quite a sight I can assure you._

_So as you were freeing her she was more of Hagans minions arrived so you fought. And,believe me. Back then, you died as a honorable man. ; _his voice was quite choked, Hitsugaya observed, yet, he went on _; Your zanpakutos, Kazan and I died with you. And so, I waited patently, year after year, until I was reborn. You were the same, shocking white hair and turquoise eyes. Even Karin-san was the same. History was repeating in a milder way. The war wasn't as terrible as the first, so you didn't die. Yet the two of you didn't have children. That was when I knew, me and Kazan, your zanpakutos and the two of you are meant to be. Be it the hard or mild way. Some call you two the Elemental Legends, other God of Ice and Goddes of Fire. There are many names for the two of you, as there are for Ichigo and Rukia,and even for Renji and Tatsuki. But, the bond the two of you created was the strongest one. The bond of trust and love you created lasted thorugh centuries. And it will continue forever as an endeless circle. The feelings you feel now, are the embodiment of the feelings of the past you, present you and the future you. You will love her Hitsugaya. You will. Believe me. _

_FLASHBACK END:_

That was what Shiron said to him.

_You will love her Hitsugaya._

These words kept repeating in his head, so he didn't notice that he was standing in the middle of the stairs. Snapping out of his little world, he remembered he heard a scream, so he ran into the main hall. What he didn't expect was a huge wall of reiatsu pushing him back.

; Kurosaki, what's your problem. ; he screamed, later, he wished he never asked.

The furious look Kurosaki was giving him didn't bother him as much as the feeling of insecurity as he didn't see Karin anywhere. Where was she?

; Oi, Kurosaki. Where is your tombo- ; a fist collided with his jaw, and sent him flying several feet back. Good thing he was still standing, because otherwise he wouldn't have dodged the kitchen-knife like sword that was aimed at his heart. Shiron, who came down the stairs, immediately wanted to attack Ichigo, only to be stopped by Kiba.

; Stop it. Master is furious because Hitsugaya scared away Karin-san. ; his yellow eyes turned back on the battle. ; Leave them be. ;

; I'm gonna kill you! You fuckin ice midget, i'm gonna make frape out of you! ; he was swinging his sword in a Kurosaki like way, only guided by instincts, and that made it HItsugaya even harder to foresee what he was going to do. And he didn't have a fuckin sword!

; She was crying you little smartass! She was _crying_! ; he slashed a horizontal line, which barely missed Hitsugayas stomach.

; Karin never cries! She didn't cry for her mothers funeral! You damn ice fucker! Did you know what you said to her! ; this time he threw the sword away and started hand to hand combat. ; You said I almost died **because of her**! You fucking pisser! What the fuck were you thinking! ;

Hitsugaya was dodging all the time, understanding his fury. He let his thoughts drift away, back to the talk he had with Shiron.

_A bond of trust and love, eh?_

He stopped dodging. Ichigo got halt of his neck and pushed him against the stone wall.

; Why did you say all those things to her you damn little runt! Huh! Answer me you fucking little son of a bitch! WHY! ;

Hitsugaya was silent.

He punched him.

He spat blood on the marble tiles.

; She ran away! You little fucker! If something happens to her, I will personally make you responsible for it am I understood? ; he kneed Hitsugaya in the stomach. He let go of his neck, and the latter dropped to his knees coughing up blood.

; Don't you dare to go near her, EVER again. Or I will kill you Hitsugaya. I WILL KILL YOU. ;

Hitsugaya was gasping for air by now. He had broken two of his ribs with that godforsaken knee.

Ichigo looked over at Rukia, who was looking at him with a not-so-friendly expresion. The other two were looking at the ground.

; Don't look at me that way, Rukia. ; he said in a soft voice, completely opposite to the one he used against Hitsugaya. He turned his back on them and made his way to Kiba who was already waiting at the huge wooden entrance. He picked up his sword on the way there and put it on his back.

; I'll go out. Don't look for me. ; these were his last words before he and Kiba took off, looking for Karin.

_A heavy silence fell upon the remaining four…_

**Oh my GOD. I beat up Toshiro. Well he deserved it.**

**And, OH Ma GAWD WAT A FACKIN LONG, DISORIENTED, STRANGE, DELUSIONAL, CRAPPY AND CONFUSING FLASHBACK. I mean it was practicaly a flashback in a flashback. **

**Ohhhhh GOOOD. Well, it's over. I smell a CLIFFY? Maybe.**

**Okay people, I ain't gonna post anything until I get atleast 4 REWIEVS!**

**THANK YOU.**


	6. Friend of Foe

**Is this story so shitty that I ain't gettin any rewievs!**

**Except Yukiko 18 of course. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! :'')) ( PS. Nice name! I like it! )**

**WARNING SO YOU WON'T GET CONFUZZLED!**

**This chapter is written from Karins point of view from the time she ran out of the Cave.**

**WARNING END.**

**I hope this chapter is somewhat better since my muse has been with me. My cat, Kuro, I know you may won't believe it but he looks like Hitsugayas and Karins kid in cat form! He has completely black fur and beautiful emerald eyes. I like them the most when the pupils are just slits, he looks like a dragon then. * swoon***

_**Sarah is currently of to dreamland, make sure to read and REWIEV, or Kuro will curse you. Thank you.**_

_I'm sorry Ichi-nii…It wont't happen again… Sayonara…_

She was running. No, she was running_ away._

She was running away from the safe haven of her brothers arms, even though she knew she'll die here, in this fuckingly big and scary forest. She'd rather sacrifice herself than seeing her brother harmed, or even dead for that matter.

She sat down on a mossy stomp, tears still running down her face.

It was sad, really. She managed not to cry for five years now, and now it all came back to her. The sadness of having no mum, the pain of losing her twin-sister she loved so much, the anger directed at her teachers for not understanding her position as the only normal, in her opinion sane, member of her family, since her brother was always away for longer periods of time since the age of thirteen, and since her father acted like a five year old with mental problems. She always worked out her frustrations in soccer, and when that wasn't enough anymore, she started to pick fights with older boys. That lead to the conclusion, that she was even worse than her brother, which was a real '' gangster'' as her teachers would call him. Sure he had the looks of a deliquent, orange hair and a mass destruction scowl, and sometimes he even acted like one even though they didn't know why, he turned up late for class or didn't even get to school. Her brothers actions in his younger years, added to hers, made the teachers believe that she was a total deliquent like her older _onii-chan._

And that pissed her off even more. She started to skip school to go and play soccer, and since her father obviously had _mental problems of a five year old_, she continued it. She started to take lessons in kendo, hand-to-hand combat, box and kick boxing. She soon became a fighting machine. She was the undefeated champion in Karakura, so even the worst deliquents were afraid of her.

But all that didn't help her at all. She suffered even was close to crying every night, and she hid it well the next morning, acting like her usual self. Hitting her father and greeting her brother was the usual routine, even though it became rare recently. And soon, another sorrow added itself on her list. Her brother. He was coming home just in the interval of seven or eight months, and even then he was so bruised and tired that he went to sleep. Just a few times he stayed at home for more than five days. And now, she was in some strange world, with dragons and a chibi-punk scolding her.

And she didn't like this world..._at all_.

For one, she didn't know where she was. For all she knew she could be in a alternate dimension, or this is all just a bad dream and she'll wake up eventually. And second, she learned, _from the chibi-sized punk midget, _that she was hurting her brother. She was _hurting _him, even though it was in a indirect way.

More tears streamed down her face.

She didn't know why, but she felt like an emotional wreck right now. I mean, yes, she was crying for her brother. Learning that she hurt him (in a way she didn't even think was possible) was hurting _her_ right now. She wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out again. But beside that, there was another pain, stinging deep in her heart, hurting her even more than the thought of her brother dying because of her. As she thought of the pain and where it came from, pictures of turquoise and white flashed in her mind. She saw pictures of war,dying people and monsters with white masks. They were fighting each other. Another flash. The picture now was in a peaceful area, under an old tree, in the middle of a rose garden. A man was standing under the old oak, dressed in what she saw as a traditional warrior gown from the Edo period. She examined the gown for a while, ignoring the snow like deck above it. Finnaly registering what she was missing she looked up. What she saw there had her eyes widening.

_; Hitsugaya… ;_

He was standing there, looking nervous as hell, eyes searching for something that painfully obvious wouldn't come. The pain in her heart worsened. Another flash.

The scene that enfolded before her now, had her going into a state of shock. She went numb, heart rate slowing, eyes widening, breath hitching.

A woman, in the middle of her twenties she guessed, was binded to a what looked like a stone altar, moonlight shining onto her. Blood was gushing out of her stomach and right leg. Several monsters with white masks were surrounding her as if wanting to eat her alive.

Karin suddenly felt the urge to cry out. But the woman beat her to it. She let out a growl as a man with brown hair stepped into the room, holding a burning steel stick. He was wearing glasses and a scary smile was embded on is face. Behind him, a man with silver hair and a fox face followed with several other instruments. Karins face scrunched up and nausea overtook her. She wanted to puke so badly just at the sight of the…things the man was bringing toward the woman.

The man with brown hair and glasses decided to speak.

_; So, little girl. Will you tell me the hideout of the chosen six or do I have to torture it out of you; _a wicked smile crossed his face.

_; Never. ; _she hissed.

_; Very well, girl. ; _he stepped closer to the altar, the bruning steel stick aiming at the womans eye.

_; I will make Kurosaki Ichigo suffer more than any man in history.; _Karins eyes widened_._

_; Imagine what he'll do, when he finds out, that I have let his own flesh and blood suffer and die from a horrible cause. ;_ he grinned wickedly.

She screamed and woke up. She didn't even know when she fell asleep, but se didn't care either.

All that was in her head that moment was the picture of the woman binded to the altar, the steel stick glowing and nearing her eye, while the brown haired man grinned evily. That was when she registered something. The woman looked so much like her, that had her undergoing another wave of nausea. And the words of the brown haired man, just confirmed her fears.

Black hair. Black eyes. A voice very much like her own.

The words of the man.

_Kurosaki Ichigo._

_Suffering._

_Kurosaki Ichigos flesh and blood._

_Her._

Her eyes widened more, if it was even possible.

She was going to die here.

**HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK**

Cat like, bullion eyes gleamed in the dark, sensing a spike of reiatsu in the middle of the forest.

_; Have you felt that? ;_ the hushed whisper didn't go unanswered. But, the answer wasn't something one would expect.

A low growl resonated from the opposite site of the first voice.

_; Let's go and see what it was. ;_

The shadow faded along with it's companion.

**HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK**

A faint rustle woke Karin from her shock reverie, as she turned to the source of the sound.

Blue eyes gleamed at her, sharp white teeth glittering in the faint moonlight that the tree crowns let through.

A fear settled in her heart. She was defensless. The thing would kill her.

And now came the question. What was it she wanted?

Be killed right now, hopefully in a not-so-painful way, or live another ten years and then be killed a fuckingly painful way.

But then again, what did she have to lose? If she died right now, her brother would be better of. He wouldn't be distracted, he would fight for himself, making sure _he _doesn't die, not his defenseless sister.

So she chose the first option. She crouched down from her tense standing position, because springing to feet at a omnious rustle is _normal _, and willed herself to be calm.

The beast stepped forward, exposing it's head to the moonlight.

_A cat._

It's blue eyes were glistening , a predatory gleam everpresent.

_A wild cat._

Now fully stepping out of the shadows, she saw what it was.

_A white-boned-monster- panther thing._

As if reading her thoughts, the monster stilled, eyes widening a fraction.

Another low growl resonated from behind her back.

_Another monster came._

The panther-thing stepped toward her and the fear she felt earlier morphed into fascination. It was beautiful.

The white substance that looked so boring and fade at the other monsters looked glorious and luminous at the big cats body. Moving along with every muscle, the plates shifted ina elegant and beautiful way. Karin never said that to anyone, but she had a monstrous hang on big cats. Tigers, lions, cheetahs, leopards… All of them were fascinating, but all of the were a bleak against the majestic creature, now standing before her, as if wanting to protect her.

_Strange._

Another growl brought her back from dreamland, as the panther made itself ready to attack anything that came its way just to protect her.

_Now the thought of the cat attacking her seemed nearly impossible. She didn't know what changed the cats mind, but the change wasn't unwelcome._

_She felt safe._

The monster that came out was just a meek lizard, just begging to be killed by her mighty cat.

_Her cat. _

The panther leaped, bringing it's sushi knife sharp teeth into the neck of the unsuspecting lizard.

The lizard growled again, it was unfathomable to Karin how it could growl, but the sound was soon stilled as her panther bit the vertebrae in half. Blood splashed on the ground and soaked the already wet ground in a beautiful crimson. Somewhere in her emotional breakdown and the fight it stopped raining. But Karin didn't care. She was mesmerized. Her cat was standing over the lizards body like a gladiator would stand over and defeated enemy. It's teeth were bloodied and the gleam in the eyes was prominent as ever, but she wasn't afraid. She stood up and slowly walked up to the panther, now devouring the prey. The cat lifted it's head.

_Girl, aren't you afraid? _

The voice was deep, drenched in curiosity a much as the cats teeth in blood.

; Who are you. ; the voice came out as a whisper, but no doubt the cat heard her.

_You do not need to concern yourself with me. I asked you a question. Aren't you afraid?_

The curiosity in the cats eyes got even intenser.

; Why should I be afraid? You saved me didn't you? ;

_Do not take false hope from my actions. I did what I had to. I was hungry._

; But you saved me. ;

Her hand reached out to pat the bone plate on the forehead.

It flinched away from her touch, before finnaly relaxing and leaning its bone covered, yet warm and soft snout into her outstreched palm. It purred, chest heaving with comfort.

; What is your name? ; she asked in a quiet whisper.

_Why aren't you afraid of me?_

The cats mouth did not move, so she was speechles as she found out that it invaded her thoughts.

_Oh no, girl, don't get me wrong. I do not invade thougths of unsuspecting beings. I just do not intend on straining my voice on you._

; You're invading my thoughts if you can hear what I think. ;

_Only if I choose to do so._

A toothy grin followed.

; I mean, it's not like I have anything to hide from you- ;

_**''Even if it is a little strange that we… you didn't kill me the moment you saw me.''**_

_I heard you, girl._

; BUT, it is a little disconcerting. ;

_I am sorry._

; I have a question though. Why didn't you rip my throat out yet? ;

The big cat grumbled at the sarcastic undertone Karin used.

_Don't get ahead of yourself, human. I might won't be able to control myself._

; I am sorry, oh you almighty God of the white- boned- thingies, I beg for forgiveness and mercy. ;

_It is a little demeaning to call me a white-bone-thingie._

; Maybe, if you'd tell me your name, you'd feel better? ;

Karin wiggled her eyebrows.

_Stop doing that, you look constipated._

;Okay, if you don't want to tell me,then I'll just call you Franz. ; she smiled widely at the name, satisfied with the not-so-friendly growl of the cat at the mentioning of naming it _Franz._

_In no way, no year or ever will I be named Franz, am I uderstood?_

; Then how about Al-CAT-raz, or maybe Bam Bam? Furrball would do too. Or maybe…no, you know what! ; she clapped her hands enthusiasticaly.

; Hereby, with the power to speak given to me by my vocal cords- ; she took a deep breath.

; I name you… Wait, maybe you're a girl? Hmmm, a name for both genders… YES! ;

She ran up to the big cat, which now looked as dumbfounded as a pile of dirt in the middle of the ocean, and patted it on the head.

; Now tell me, which one do you like better? Olga or Gilberteint the 7th? ;

_If you do not stop your running mouth I might bite you in half._

Her grin widened.

; Not until you tell me your name. ;

_I won't tell you my name until the time has come._

; I'm gonna force it out of you. ;

If a cat could scoff, Karin was sure, the panther would've scoffed a big scoff now.

_Pfft, please._

; Okay. You didn't want it any other way. ; she sat down beside it, and just now she noticed the massive height difference between the two of them. With her in a sitting position, the shoulderblades of the big cat were abour two or three heads above her.

She ignored the height difference and the shuffling cat who now, was lying across of her, paws crossed and an interested look on it's face (?).

_Go on. Make me tell you my name. _A smug look rested on the cats features.

An evil smirk crossed Karins face.

; Sure. Here we go. ;

She took a deep breath and started a list.

; Dodie, Wyler, Thaddcus, Jeasaraay, Darren, Zeverai, Bela, Francious, Bousho, Margrette, Slavious, Roberth, Maida, Millena, Ferrie, Josephus, Frederick, Gizza… ;

The expecting face of the cat slowly turned into one of horror and disgust.

; Wilmose, Grajherm, Janeusious, Majanhe, Willouse, oh and you'll surely like this one, Gay- ;

'' Hold your horses girl! I don't want to hear the last one! '' a horified look was on the cats face.

A pregnant silence followed the outburst. Karins eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

; You talked to me… With you actually using your vocal cords…Wow. ; another silence.

;You have an amazing voice! ; she jumped up and made her way over to the cat.

; Now, you have to tell me your name, kittie, or I will begin listing again. From the begining. ;

An exparated look crossed the cats face, but it gave in.

'' Okay, but listen carefully, because I ain't gonna tell it to you two times. ;

Her eyes started to shine like little stars.

; My name is Gri- ;

_; Get away from her or I will send you to Hell! ; _

_Near, yet far from her reach was the name._

_The interruption shall be sanctioned._

**HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK-HT-KK**

**Is this called a double-cliffie?**

**Dunno.**

**I ain't gonna talk a lot because it's 4 am and i might throw my comp out.**

**Read please.**

**Thanky.**

**Good night.**


	7. Authors Note

**For anyone reading this, I am sad to tell you that I discontinued this story.**

**I think most of you see that this is getting practically nowhere and I kinda lost the flame I once felt for this pairing. I am truly sorry.**


End file.
